


Key

by haruyashimajana



Series: YamaJima/HSJ high school AU [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruyashimajana/pseuds/haruyashimajana
Summary: The story of how Yuto gets to hold Ryosuke's room key (prequel of Target).





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- from LJ -  
> http://jana-ey1290.livejournal.com/4350.html

Ryosuke is not amused right now. He is supposed to be in class right now. Or at least he is supposed to be running to school right now, given how he had only woken up fifteen minutes ago.

But he is not, and it is all because of his stupid door not complying with his demand. He was seriously stuck inside his room!

Today is not starting well.

How he wished his house is a traditional Japanese house right now. The shoji doors wouldn't get stuck, and even if it did he could have ripped his way through.

Or he could kick his way out, like in the movies!

 _Oh no you don't_ , said a voice inside his head, that sounded remarkably like his mother. _I won't have you kicking around destroying my house_.

Right, he couldn't do that anyway, his door swung inward, not outward.

Why hadn't he called for his parents or sisters yet? Simple, they have gone on summer vacation. Yes that's right, summer vacation. The headmaster of his school was not satisfied with the examination grades or whatever and ordered all students to attend summer classes to improve the deviation.

Thus, he was left alone to fend for himself for a week. That’s not very hard to do. What’s hard is that now he has to think very hard on his options.

Climb out the window? He is not suicidal thank you very much. (And it has no relation whatsoever to his fear of heights, he will assure you.)

Where is his phone? Oh that's right, in the living room downstairs, probably still charging from last night. He sat in the middle of his room, feeling absolutely dejected.

He probably fell asleep like that, because when he opened his eyes the sun is at a different height, his eyes felt heavy and he might have a need for toilet.

Trying the door again with no use, he looked around the room for anything that could be useful. Useful for what, he doesn't know yet.

And that's when he heard it; something hitting glass. Someone had thrown something at his window. He quickly opened the window and narrowly missed a small rock which sailed past his shoulder into the room.

"Yuto-kun!"

"Yo!"

Nakajima Yuto, his best friend since kindergarten, stood at the lawn below his window. With his too bright smile he waved enthusiastically, still in uniform and his bag slung over one shoulder.

"I ran out at break!"

"Idiot, don't say that out loud!"

"Come down, Juliet! Romeo is waiting!" Yuto made kissy faces at him, spreading his arms as if he could catch Ryosuke if he jumped.

"That’s not how the dialog goes!" Ryosuke complained, before his mind caught up- “Wait, I am not Juliet!” he protested vehemently. And then he remembered something far more important.

Trust Yuto to completely derail his thoughts.

"Yuto-kun, I can't get out. My door is stuck or something."

"Oh, is that why you didn't come to school?"

Ryosuke glared. Talk about being obvious…

Yuto held up his hands in surrender, still smiling. He walked to the front door, tried it, and then went back to his original position.

“Well I can’t get in either,” he said, shrugging. “And I know you would have locked all the windows before going to bed last night so there’s no use of looking for another entry.”

Yuto really knew him so well.

“And did you leave your phone in the living room?”

Too well, actually.

“I’ll call obaa-chan.” That was rather anticlimactic. But probably the most helpful suggestion he heard all day, so he just nodded, keeping his head in his arms at the window.

“All right.” Yuto snapped his phone close. “Obaa-chan told me to get Arioka-san to change the locks to your room. So just stay there- oh right.” Yuto chuckled as Ryosuke’s glare turned darker. “I’ll go now. Be back soon!”

Half an hour later sees Yuto coming back with Arioka-san and his son Daiki in tow. Arioka Daiki is their senpai at school who is a genuinely kind-hearted person. That was probably why he came with his father, to check on Ryosuke himself. He was also still in uniform.

“Do you have a ladder?” Arioka-san asked. Ryosuke thought for a moment.

“I think so, it’s at the back,” he said hesitantly. Yuto went with the elder Arioka to the back to find said ladder, while Daiki asked whether he had eaten yet. That made his stomach growl loudly.

The other two came back with the ladder and they all climbed into his room, Daiki to help his father while Yuto just being a nuisance. The whole process of changing his room key took less than half an hour, a gleaming new doorknob replaced the old one and Yuto shouted “Freedom!” after the door successfully opened, after which Ryosuke shouted “Toilet!” and running out. Daiki and Yuto were still laughing when he came back, sulking and red-faced. He ignored them to talk to Arioka-san about the cost of the service.

Later, for some reason Yuto is still hanging around. Not that Ryosuke actually minded. Plus Yuto brought the homework he should be doing - for the morning class at least. Yuto was air drumming on the bed as Ryosuke finished doing his homework, stopping when Ryosuke leaned back on his chair to stretch. That was when he noticed the glint of the keys on Ryosuke’s desk.

“Are those your new keys?” Yuto asked.

“Yep.”

“Great!” Yuto took one key off the ring and put it in his wallet. Ryosuke just looked at him blankly.

“Why…?”

“Just in case you get stuck again.”

Ryosuke sighed, right now too lazy to point out that if he did get stuck again, his mother would just change the lock again. And the door might be cursed; he distinctly remember being stuck just like this when he was eight or so - thank goodness his parents were home that time.

“And then I’ll be able to rescue you like Romeo!”

“Romeo didn’t rescue anyone, he killed himself after he saw Juliet dead.”

The pitiful look on Yuto’s face made him regret telling him that. It was like telling a child Santa didn’t exist or something.

“Okay, then I’ll be like the Prince to rescue Rapunzel from the locked tower!”

On the other hand, he _did not_ regret telling him that. Or the smack he gave Yuto with his bolster.

“Why must I be the princess?!”

 

Omake:

It felt nice, that Yuto wanted to be his prince. It’s not that he wasn’t capable of taking care of himself, because Yuto knew that. It was just Yuto being Yuto, who sometimes showed up unannounced, sometimes declared that he ‘likes Ryo-chan the most!’ at random, giving him strawberries when he felt down, and showing up when Ryosuke needed him, as if their minds were connected, even if he wasn’t consciously thinking of him.

He couldn’t even imagine his life without Yuto now.

“Wait, this couldn’t be…” he sat up, breathing quickly as the realisation overtook him. “…love?”

Laughing out loud, albeit awkwardly, he shook his head and laid back on his pillow.

"No way."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed my work, will you consider to [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/D1D78ZM7)?


End file.
